


blame it on the whiskey

by eremiie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Biting, Body Shots, Choking, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Face Slapping, Hate Sex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spit Kink, Teasing, Top Eren Yeager, jean does not approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiie/pseuds/eremiie
Summary: in which you and your friends have a small get together, except eren jaeger is there too— you just have to get along for one night.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 45





	blame it on the whiskey

“i literally just don’t understand why he’s here.” your complaining was filling the small kitchen, you body propped up on the island seated in the middle of the room. “i mean he’s just so annoying.. i don’t understand you guys, y'all-”

“listen, ___, babe, you just need to relax.” hitch cut you off, strutting into the kitchen then placing her arms at your bare shoulders, fixing the straps on your tank top as she spoke. “eren is not even that bad, and he’s cute! we’re gonna get you drunk tonight so you don’t even have to think twice about him.” she runs her hand down your waist and fixed the hem of your shirt before walking towards jean, reaching around him for a bottle of whiskey, pouring herself a shot with her glass before waving her way out of the kitchen, back towards the living room.

“i don’t even know why you let him bother you that much, ____.” jean huffs, pouring the rest of the chips into the bowl, connie pulling sasha away before she could try to grab it. “wait until i bring it to the living room, sasha!” he hisses, passing the bowl to you to hold.

“i don’t! he argues with me over everything. it’s so annoying. i swear i mind my business, and then he just butts in with his smart ass mouth. connie’s usually there, right connie?” connie turns towards you with a confused expression on his face, stopping his slight wrestle with sasha, irritation spread across her face at the way he was restricting her from eating the snacks for the sleepover.

it was your last year of high school before you were going off to college alongside your friends, well your friend group. you all planned to get together in celebration, hosting a sleepover party, choosing jean’s house as the destination while his parents were away. you had no problem with this; however you had a problem with eren jaeger.

during your first couple years the two of you got along quite well. having been so close with connie, sasha and jean you were kind of forced to hang out with eren, mikasa and armin since eren and jean were close as well. the two friend groups along with a couple others spent time well together, all of you constantly hanging out and having fun. both you and eren’s personality were too much, you were both temperate and were easy to irritate. your arguments, no matter how small also turned into something big (you always won them though). your mouth was too quick and witty for eren while his was too harsh and rough for you. after a while the arguing turned into shade and pettiness and the two of you let your pride get the best of you, refusing to turn a shoulder towards the other, a newfound “hate” forming between the two of you.

but even after all of this not one person in your friend group could deny the sexual tension between the two of you, prevalent even from the beginning.

it was funny, when you and eren’s friendship first blossomed the two of you had the slightest crush on each other. although, neither of you denied it and would never act upon it. the closer you got the more handsy you got, the more flirty you became until you chose to act repulsed upon one another’s mere presence in a room after realization hit, which carried on even until now.

“i mean, i don’t know, i don’t pay attention. everything you guys argue about is stupid anyways.” connie’s hand was slapped away by sasha and she jumped off the counter.

“jean, please i’ll bring it over there, just let me have a couple of pieces.” sasha pointed to the small bowl of sour candy, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. jean rolled his eyes and shoved the bowl in her direction. you had to admit, she looked adorable in her onesie. she was matching with connie as well. they both thought it’d be comedic to buy onesies when all of you went to the store for snacks earlier. you took in jean’s appearance as well, noticing he was still in his jeans and a t-shirt, how atypical of him.

“connie carry the drinks, and ____,”

you narrowed your eyes at jean with a pout at his lack of understanding upon your situation as he came over with his arms crossed over his chest. “it’s only one night, and y'all will be gone tomorrow. don’t be stupid, we’re all friends here so just stay out of each other’s way.”

“jean,”

“please? i want this night to go as planned, and perfect.”

“what’s your idea of perfect? getting to suck on mika-”

jean’s hand clamped over your mouth anger spanning over his face, his body tilting over to the left to see if anyone was listening from the hallway. “shut the fuck up! no, i want this to be fun for all of us dumbass. if you and jaeger boy are gonna go back and forth like that it’ll ruin it for all of us.”

“guys hurry up, we’re playing never have i ever shot edition!” hitch yelled from the living room.

you licked jean’s hand and he quickly pulled it away, grimacing in disgust before wiping your saliva on your bare leg. “yeah, whatever.”

you hopped off the counter, adjusting your top for the umpteenth time and pulling down your shorts, walking out the kitchen with jean to set down the bowl of chips on the coffee table in the living room. you scanned the room; on one couch lied historia, connie and sasha with jean beginning to walk over to that corner, to sit on the floor beside the couch, and on the couch parallel lied armin, mikasa and eren who was just now sitting back down, sprawling himself across her lap, taking up almost the full length of the couch causing you to sigh in irritation at the simple action. reiner sat on the floor near historia, and hitch sat on the floor with the bottle of jack daniels seated in front of her, refilling a shot glass and patting the seat next to her for you to sit.

“here, take this shot.” she pushed it to your lips once you were seated beside her and you reluctantly downed it, a burn singing your throat.

“hitch, relax, i’m gonna take some shots during the game.”

“it’s a starting shot, girl.” hitch’s filled her own glass and took another shot before placing the bottle back down and smiling. “okay so is everyone playing?”

everyone nodded their head with a hesitant nod from armin.

“jaeger sit up, i need a clear view of who’s going after who, and with your lazy ass sitting like that i can’t tell.” hitch snapped her fingers at eren from her spot below him, hitting his leg until he groaned and sat up, scooting backwards until he was upright. he ran a hand through his hair to try and tame the loose hairs in the front of his head but it was no use.

“so we all take turns asking questions, if you can’t think of one then we’ll just skip you. every single time you have done something you take half a shot.” hitch leaned into your ear to speak specifically to you, “cause if it was a whole shot i’m blacking out by the end of this night.” she burst out into laughter, jean rolling his eyes at her. “i’m going first!”

“hitch what _haven’t_ you done?” connie smirks, crossing his arm. “don’t you have to mention something you _haven’t_ done?”

hitch waved connie off with a glare. “never have i ever cheated, _connie_.” she emphasized connie’s name, her comment mostly directed to him and he returned with a confused look, before he realized she was asking in regards to the game.

no ones fingers went down, hitch letting out a giggle. “so no one takes a half a shot, huh? ______ your turn.”

you thought for a second about something you haven’t done, before opening your mouth. “never have i ever had a threesome.” no fingers went down.

“wow, not even your finger went down hitch.” eren’s voice spoke, a smirk danced across his face that you wanted to smack off just because. seriously you couldn’t put your finger on it, it was something about him that just irritated you so much, and you couldn’t pinpoint it either. you’d keep composure for tonight though, for jean.

“shut up eren. jean boy! it’s you turn.”

“never have i ever kissed a stranger.” jean huffed at the pet name given by hitch.

hitch and eren’s finger went down and they exchanged glances before starting to laugh. “eren! are you talking about that random girl at that party we went to a couple months ago?” hitch spoke through her laughter when eren nodded his head.

both you and mikasa rolled your eyes and you let out a huff of annoyance, for no particular reason. hitch pour and passed eren half a shot, both of them downing the liquid at the same time before shaking their heads.

“my turn!” connie exclaimed. “never have i ever kissed someone that’s the same gender.”

“connie you definitely have.” eren laughed, clearly enjoying himself.

“why would i say it if i have? i haven’t, you probably did! put your finger down!” the boys didn’t even acknowledge historia and hitch’s fingers going down until reiner spoke.

“it was definitely ymir.” he chuckled to historia who put her hand over her face.

“stop!” she squealed out of embarrassment. before taking the shot hitch handed to her.

“my turn!” sasha repeated connie’s words, stuffing a couple pieces of candy into her mouth before speaking again, “never have i ever had a one night stand.”

a plethora of fingers went down, this included you, jean, eren, hitch, reiner, and historia. “shots, shots, shots, shots!” hitch chanted laughing before filling everyone’s cup with half of a shot, sitting back down. “historia, i didn’t know you had it in you, and you either _____.” she smiled poking your sides causing you to squirm away. “anyways your go, historia.”

“okay, um…. never have i ever… sent nudes?” her statement came out more like a question. your finger went down along with jean’s, eren’s, reiner’s and hitch’s, who proceeded to fill cups again.

“historia i’m surprised you haven’t.” hitch filled historia’s cup wiggling her eyebrows at her. “i bet yours would be so bomb too, like your so cute and small and your boobs are like perfect-”

“hitch!” historia’s hand slapped over her mouth in further embarrassment as she cut hitch off before she could go on any longer.

“reiner, your go.”

“never have i ever… dated someone just to make someone else jealous.”

jean, hitch, mikasa and eren’s finger went down. eren seemingly uncomfortable. “wait, okay let’s talk about this one—” hitch spoke. “jean who did you date and who were you trying to make jealous?”

jean let out a puff of slight annoyance. “you don’t know her and i’m not saying who i was trying to make jealous.”

“why? cause they’re in this room?” hitch raised her eyebrow earning a hard glare from jean who didn’t deny it, only flipping her off and muttering a “shut up”.

“eren how about you?” eren stretched his arms out, the hem of his white shirt rising up to reveal a little bit of his stomach, before he let his hands back down. “uh, it was mina carolina, from school, but i’m not saying who i was trying to make jealous.”

“you guys are some pussies,” hitch drunk her half shot. “mikasa? im surprised.”

“i’m not telling.” mikasa simply stated.

“well then what about you, hitch?” you asked.

“two things, none of you guys know who the person i dated was, and anyways he was a bitch, second, i was trying to make marlo jealous, but he didn’t fall for it, his sweet ass.” she sighed. “i need another shot after that one.” you grabbed the bottle before hitch could take another shot, clicking your tongue with a shake of your head.

“marlo? the one that sasha punched that one time we had a party at school last year?” armin asked with a small laugh, remembering the event.

“yup, that marlo. you guys were talking about what i haven’t done, what about eren? what hasn’t he done?” hitch mumbled.

“i’m sure eren isn’t as bad as you, hitch.” mikasa spoke in a monotone voice.

“maybe because he doesn’t tell you half of the things that he does.”

before mikasa could respond back to hitch’s snarky comment, eren cut in, “well for starters, never have i ever slept with someone i wasn’t attracted to.”

“that barely counts, you’re attracted to everyone, jaeger.” jean said, putting his finger down.

“shut it, horse face.”

“seriously? i thought you were gonna say something way more interesting than that.” hitch face palmed, putting a finger down then grabbing jean’s shot glass to pour him some.

“like you said, there’s not much i haven’t done.” eren smirked looking at his four fingers down before putting up one and flipping hitch off who reciprocated, sticking her tongue out at eren as well.

“don’t get cocky, honey. mikasa your turn.”

mikasa sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what she could say although she didn’t have to think much, she was basically a blushing virgin, her still having all ten fingers up but one. “never have i ever been rejected.”

everyone’s fingers went down but hitch, historia, armin, sasha, and of course mikasa’s. “i’m too hot for that shit,” hitch exclaimed before you shoved her finger down.

“stop lying, let’s not talk about the countless times you’ve cried to me over men.” you smirked, hitch pushing you away in a jokingly manner, she downed her shot and poured you one as well.

“armin, your turn baby.”

“well,” armin fiddled with his fingers deep in thought. “um… i’ve never you know…”

“had sex before?” eren butt in, putting his finger down immediately. armin nodded his head and everyone’s fingers went down but armin and mikasa.

the rest of the game went well, jokes thrown around, more lewd questions being asked, and by the end of it eren, jean and hitch had all their fingers down, essentially losing the game. hitch was the first one out though, clearly drunk by her demeanor.

you got up to use the restroom unannounced, the alcohol filling your bladder, but no one seemed to notice you get up and leave, everyone talking about the game that was just played. you didn’t feel particularly drunk, just a little lightheaded when you stood up. you used the bathroom, and began to wash your hands until the door opened outright scaring you, a small shriek coming from your throat until you realized it was eren.

that’s when you got upset.

“maybe try knocking on the door first?!” you exclaimed, putting your damp hands on your waist. “what the hell, is wrong with you?”

eren rolled his eyes and looked you up and down. “my bad. you’re done though, so excuse me.”

you scoffed and crossed your arms in disbelief. “how are you gonna tell me if i’m done or not, i’m in the bathroom. stand out there and wait. you’re so rude.” you went to the towel rack to dry off your hands then turning around to see eren still standing there. “hello? did you hear me.”

eren’s eyes came back up to your face and he narrowed his eyes at you. “i’m rude? how? all because i accidentally walked into the bathroom when you were in here?” he raised an eyebrow at you, and you came over to stand in front of him. you didn’t miss the way his eyes flickered up and down as he watched you tell him off.

“that’s not what i said, i just asked you stand out in the hallway and you literally didn’t leave. can i have my privacy? what the fuck?”

“you’re literally just washing your hands, stop making it a big deal.”

“a big deal? im sorry that i want to use the bathroom in peace. fuck off, eren. you’re so annoying.”

“how am i annoying? you get mad over the stupidest things.. you’re overreacting.” eren stepped forward, more into the bathroom.

“guys and girls, can you both shut the fuck up?” hitch stumbled towards the bathroom door, stepping in between you and eren. “both of you are being crybabies. all of us can you hear you guys from the fucking living room.”

you rested your weight on your left leg, glaring at eren who just bore his eyes into yours. you noticed he was taking the situation lighter than you, not as mad as he usually gets when the two of you argue. maybe he was drunk? you let your eyes trail over his attire, simple sweatpants and a plain shirt of his, with his chain hanging out, resting on his chest. you averted your eyes and turned towards hitch.

“he apologized ____, and eren, knock next time, hun.” hitch grabs both you and eren’s arms. “let’s all just be civil and friendly here, and… let’s play body shots!” hitch slurred with a smile.

“i still have to use the bathroom.” eren said. he placed his hand at your waist and moved you backwards towards the door until your feet were behind the line that separated the hardwood from the tile. “excuse me,” eren said letting go. you wanted to pull away and tell him to get off of you but you were a tad bit embarrassed at the way you overreacted, not to mention you liked the feeling of his warm hands on your cold skin. “i’ll come play in a second.” he shut the door.

eren tended to himself, using the bathroom as well and then washing his hands, staring at himself in the mirror for a couple minutes. he retied his loosening ponytail, the same couple strands sticking out in the front and then adjusted his shirt and necklace. he shook his head, alcohol buzzing through his veins luckily he wasn’t too drunk yet, and was still pretty stable but he knew hitch wouldn’t die down on the alcohol, so he was bound to be fairly drunk by the end of the night, despite being a heavyweight. his hands still buzzed from the way they felt on your skin, but he quickly shook the thought away. clearly, it was just the alcohol talking for itself.

right?

you were leaning against jean on the kitchen counter as hitch explained the rules of the next game you guys would play for your entertainment. you were sure it was mostly for hitch’s and to keep herself under the influence. you could only imagine the impounding headache she was going to have, and you could envision yours too. after all you did have a good amount of shots at this point.

hitch sliced the lime into four pieces. “since mikasa and armin aren’t playing, we only have to use one lime.” she held up the sliced lime. “so remember, salt, shot, and then lime. you have to put the lime in your mouth and hold it there for the other person, okay? so don’t pussy out.”

you were skeptical about the game. it was just a sexual way to take a shot; you pour salt on a body part, lick it off, take a shot and then suck on the lime. you guessed you were in it for the thrill. “you don’t have to play if you don’t want to.” jean looked down at you from your spot next to him and rubbed your shoulder, watching your demeanor.

“don’t encourage her not to play!” hitch shook her head at jean. “we need as many people as possible so we have more players, plus we’re all only going once so it doesn’t matter.” she used the wheel app on her phone to pick a person at random, and pick a body part at random as well.

“it’s fine jean, i’m good, i’ll play, just a little drunk.” you murmured with a small smile, standing up straight.

“historia and,” hitch spun the wheel again, seeing what boy it would land on. “and jean! ooooh,” she giggled. “let’s see what body part.” another spin of the wheel and it landed on shoulder.

historia began to tie her hair back and said a small “i’m scared,” before giggling as well and propping herself up on the kitchen counter. hitch began to pour the salt on the crevice between her neck and shoulder, historia leaning back in the slightest so the salt wouldn’t roll down.

“don’t put too much.” jean spoke, stepping forward to stand in-front of historia.

jean simply licked up the salt slowly and impassively, holding underneath her shoulders to keep her upright. historia’s eyes widened in the slightest and hitch cheered her on until jean let up and grabbed the shot of whiskey next to him downing it in one go. he blinked a couple times letting the alcohol settle before connecting his lips to the lime sat in historia’s mouth and sucking on it before making a sour face and pulling away, taking the lime with him before spitting it in the trash. a mantra of claps arose from hitch, sasha, connie and you, everyone chuckling at his last reaction.

“what did it feel like?” hitch asked but didn’t let historia answer before going, “i can’t wait until my turn, can i just go next?” she spun the wheel from the app and it landed on reiner, her proceeding with her turn, the same thing repeating with her chest, except reiner placing the glass between her breasts, tilting the cup up to drink it when it was time to take the shot. hitch spoke aimlessly, cheering reiner on and adjusting her top afterwards with a giggle. “i’m literally gonna be so drunk!” she exclaimed, although she had to have been the drunkest one in the room already.

“okay, next,” with another spin of the wheel hitch’s eyes widened as she stared down at her phone before bursting out into laughter and tugging connie by his onesie. “connie look at this shit!” connie glanced over her shoulder before a surprised look danced across his face. you tried watching to see who he would look at to give you a hint of who were the next contenders but he avoided all gazes and held in his laughter, unlike hitch.

“who is it?” you asked out of pure curiosity and slight annoyance, causing hitch’s laughter to roar louder. you stood on your tippy toes from your position beside jean to see if you could catch a glimpse of her phone but it was not visible causing you to step down, rolling your eyes.

“____,” hitch tried to subside her giggles but they kept up, her clamping her hand over eren’s shoulder for support who looked down at her a just as confused expression as you. her phone was faced down to the ground so he couldn’t see who’s name it landed on either, although his curiosity got the best of him and he grabbed her wrist to see the phone for himself. hitch pulled away hastily but it wasn’t fast enough. “chill!” she spoke through her fit.

“and me?” eren questioned. you raised your eyebrow and eyes began to land on you in question of your reaction to the pairing. you weren’t sure how to feel. of course eren and you were two ends of a stick and bickered accordingly but you couldn’t help but find him attractive. you knew your stubbornness probably wouldn’t let him even touch you in the slightest, let alone take a shot off your body, especially with a public audience. you didn’t want them to think twice about your dislike for eren.

“i’m not doing it.” you huffed, crossing your arms and almost sneering at eren.

“i mean you guys don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” jean repeated himself like earlier, placing a hand on your shoulder in a brotherly manner. he was still watching for a reaction from you, the only thing giving him a hint was the way your eyebrow twitched, and the questioning glance you were giving eren. hitch rolled her eyes before she grabbed her phone back from him.

“they literally hate each other of course they’re not going to do it.” connie chimed in.

“yeah, eren you don’t have to do this.” mikasa added as well quite sternly, hinting to eren that it was best for him not to either way.

eren gave her a side glance before looking at you for any sign. “i mean i’m down. it’s just a stupid shot.” he avoided eye contact with anybody in the room, his eyes darting around instead while playing with the loose strands of hair in the front of his head. “i couldn’t give a fuck.” he added, then crossing his arms as well.

“jaeger boy getting bold, huh?” reiner laughed from his position leaning against the cabinets to the side of the kitchen. eren rolled his eyes in response.

“_____ please just do it! it’s just a game and it’s only one time— you’re literally so boring.” hitch’s words came out muffled, her hand covering her mouth as she spoke. “remember what i told you earlier, you just need to let go tonight. okay, eren is hot too— so just,”

“okay, hitch.” you cut her off abruptly not wanting to hear more of her mouth until you realized what you just agreed to. you watched erens eyes widen in the slightest and his upper lip upturn slightly. you hoped you didn’t boost his ego, you still hated his guts, you just wanted hitch to stop her rambling.

“what? seriously? get on the island then!” hitch grabbed your hand and you pulled away so you could climb on top of the island counter yourself with a small pout while hitch spun the wheel on her phone until it landed on ‘stomach’. she turned the phone towards you then turned it towards eren. “stomach.” she said with a smile.

“you guys don’t even like each other, how is this happening?” jean mutters, but hitch caught his words and gave him her own roll of her eyes.

“just let it happen, jean, they’re both drunk, they’ll probably forget about this tomorrow.” she whispers back quite loud. you look at her before laying down on your back with a glare, you didn’t think you were really that drunk.

eren climbed off of the counter he was sitting on and made his way over to the island. “hopefully you still hate me after this.” he snickers before grabbing the hem of your tank top and sliding it up your stomach until it was bundled right under your breasts. you hated the way his touch sent sparks on your skin.

“shut the fuck up and get it over with.” you hiss back as he pours the salt over your lower abdomen, using his free hand to pull your shorts down in the slightest so they wouldn’t get in the way.

“open up.” eren’s hand lingered in front of your face with a quarter of a lime for you to hold in your mouth. you glared at him for the umpteenth time and grabbed it with your hand, placing the sour fruit in your mouth to hold with the rest of it jutting out. eren poured himself some of the brown liquid into his shot glass from earlier, setting it down beside him. he didn’t even warn you before he dove down right above your pelvic area, his warm tongue singeing your stomach, and you couldn’t help but let out the slightest gasp, looking down at eren. one of his hands was pressed against the table the other one placed on your upper stomach, a hold on your shirt to keep it up, but respectfully (or unconsciously) he avoided your boob, his eyes trained on the substance on your stomach. another lick, and another, and another, and you didn’t even realize you were biting your lip to keep from embarrassing yourself in front of your comrades. eren let the salt dissolve on his tongue and once no more resided on your stomach he pulled back with a smack of his lips, an unreadable expression on his face before grabbing the shot and downing it in one go quickly, shaking his head back and forth so it could go down smoother. his hands moved down to either side of you before he bent over you and avoided your eyes again, not to mention you did too, while sucking on the lime that was still being held by your lips. your eyes fluttered and you looked at him for a second until he disconnected. the last thing you felt was his upper lip brush against yours, sending a tingly feeling up your spine.

you sat up abruptly, bumping eren’s head in the process causing him to grimace at you and stand up straight. you hopped off the table and pulled your shirt down, hitch grabbing your arm and pulling you into her grip. “you did so good, o-m-g. yay for alcohol, it’s bringing my friends together!” she laughed as you pulled away from her and rolled your eyes, crossing your arms and crossing the kitchen to grab a paper towel, wiping at your stomach.

“yay for alcohol!” sasha repeats with a giggle clapping her hands causing connie, hitch and the rest besides mikasa and jean to join along.

“i didn’t think she’d actually do it.” historia murmured with raised eyebrows at what just took place.

“me neither..” armin responded, his hand covering his mouth with large eyes as well while clapping his hands softly from his spot seated on the counter.

“eren, you didn’t have to do it you know, it’s just a game.” eren turned to mikasa at the sound of her voice and narrowed his eyes slightly, before shrugging it off and murmuring an “i’m drunk.” causing mikasa to scoff.

jean watched you cross back over to him with a cautious face. now you could feel the alcohol buzzing. “you okay?” he murmured, a wary look on his face. was it really that shocking to everyone that you could have some fun? or was it the fact that it was with eren jaeger?

you gave him a questioning glance and then look at jean, shuffling your feet. “i’m fine, stop making it a big deal.” jean narrowed his eyes as the remaining two carried on with the game, sasha and connie going by default and having planned to do it together anyways. after connie wiped his stomach, as he had sasha do what eren did to you. afterwards everyone decided to pile back into the living room wanting to end the night off with a movie. hitch, of course insisted on bringing the leftover alcohol in its bottle even though armin didn’t think it was a good idea, let alone anybody thinking it was a good idea.

“pour me a little more hitch.” eren said, seated behind you on the couch while hitch sat in front of you on the floor, bottle of alcohol between the two of you while connie laid against the back of the couch beside him. everyone’s seating seemed to change, the group collapsing wherever they deemed fit, but you of course stuck with hitch. jean minded his own trying to select a scary movie for the group, eyes trained on the tv in front of him.

“so you want to get drunk drunk?” hitch slurred using her hand to try and uncap the bottle of liquor. you mentally shook your head and fiddled with hitch’s glass that was sitting beside the liquor bottle so she wouldn’t fill her own glass again. you were drunk, but not drunk enough to not take care of your friends. plus you wouldn’t want hitch passing out either way.

“mikasa, help me pick out a movie?” jean said, eyes looking to the side at the ebony haired girl who stared blankly at the screen, eyes flickering between the people in front of her and the blue light emitting from the tv. she wasn’t oblivious to the reason jean was asking, her demeanor made her just choose to ignore it.

“i don’t have any suggestions. try searching up some recommended movies or something.” jean shrugged his shoulders then whipped out his phone to oblige, meanwhile, eren reached over your shoulder, hand around his glass he carried around all night for hitch to fill. her hands were shaky and she tried her best to concentrate while slowly filling up the cup until eren pulled the glass away, a couple drops of alcohol pouring onto the floor before you tilted the bottle back upright for her.

“hitch, you’re making a mess.” you grumbled, then taking the bottle and closing it for her before she did anything further.

“eren you should stop drinking so much, or like get some food in your system.” sasha suggested eyeing the drink in his hand. he narrowed his eyes at her then roller his eyes sipping on some of the new drink unwary.

“i’m good, i’ll eat later.”

“no seriously jaeger; you and hitch are the main ones who finished that bottle,” connie pulled out a chip as well eyeing it then shoving it in his mouth then leaning forward to nudge eren, gesturing to the bowl for him to eat too.

“connie, stop.” eren’s lips twitched as he tried not to smile drunkly, swatting connie away and pushing him slightly, connie getting shoved back a little by his small push and him retorting as well. “you haven’t ate anything either.”

connie laughed and shoved him back, raising a fist jokingly to make eren flinch who instinctively caught connie’s wrist with his hand, connie fighting back with a laugh. connie gave eren a hard shove and you flinched when you felt the liquid of eren’s drink splash onto your shoulder and shirt.

“eren— what the fuck!” you exclaimed, eyes turning towards you as you stared down at your shirt, hands open at your side, the feeling of the sweet liquid dripping down your back and down the cleavage of your breasts, the feeling steadily uncomfortable. the way the liquid seeped into your clothing wasted no time bubbling up your immediate anger. “dude,” you were heated, standing up slowly. “y'all play too much!”

“eren look what you did!” hitch’s eyes widened, her trying to refrain from laughing in the midst of her drunken state while eren and connie just stared at your rising figure in shock.

“yeah eren, look what you did.” connie mocked earning a hard glare from eren who flipped him off.

“guys it’s not funny.” historia gave both of them a disapproving look before watching you walk off to the kitchen, an evident attitude in your step until you disappeared around the corner.

“and you wonder why she fucking hates you.” jean scoffed with an agreeing nod from reiner, while jean finally clicked a random horror film that looked scary enough since his phone didn’t give him good results, his irritation at the night going downhill not failing to grow.

“shut it kirchstein, that was connie’s fault not mine.”

“what? you’re the one who had your drink above her like that. i was just playing with you, right sasha?” sasha shrugged her shoulders at connie until he pouted and she snorted, nodding her head. “see!” he exclaimed. “that wasn’t my fault.”

“it doesn’t matter who’s fault it is.” historia let her hands out of armin’s hair, crossing them. “she’s clearly upset, and it doesn’t help that eren has been messing with her all night.”

“dude, what?” eren was baffled by historia’s response.

“eren didn’t do anything?” mikasa’s voice came out in a more questioning manner, of course quick to defend eren in her monotone voice.

historia narrowed her eyes, not seeing how eren or mikasa couldn’t see the fault in his actions. “me and hitch heard them arguing in the bathroom. i’m the one who told hitch to go get them to stop because jean was getting irritated.”

“why was horseface getting mad?” eren rolled his eyes.

“because you guys are always arguing! that shit is annoying, she clearly doesn’t like you eren so just stay out of her way.” jean exasperated, resting his chin on his palm.

“do you have a crush on her or something, huh? we were just cool like last year, it’s normal for us to argue at this point.” eren’s feeble attempt to defend himself clearly failed, both eren, jean and even armin looking upset with him.

“that doesn’t mean anything, and no i don’t. that’s my best friend… so shut the fuck up.” jean flipped eren off as well, trying his best to focus on the movie he aimlessly picked out.

“well she did the body shots with me? she was just fine seconds ago.” and eren didn’t mention how you didn’t slap him silly for pushing you aside the door earlier, or how he delved in that memory a bit as well.

“because i told her to have fun and put up with your ass for the day. not everyone thinks you’re the shit eren, and she definitely doesn’t.”

eren’s irritation was rising, jean’s likewise, and he huffed, laying back into the couch, putting as much space between him and connie as possible in clear anger that he was struggling to control, especially with being drunk. he became more reckless and obnoxious, and everyone knew so. yet he knew somewhere in the back of his head was that he was in somewhat of the wrong.

armin patted his head to flatten down any flyaways before speaking, “historia is right, eren. she’s upset so go apologize— or at least help her out.” sasha and connie nodded their heads in agreement.

another puff of breath from eren before he reluctantly got up, everyone’s eyes on him making him uncomfortable. he rather be a around someone he didn’t like (yet found attractive in the least) then be in an environment that wasn’t fond of him at the moment.

eren rounded the corner until his eyes landed on your frame, sat on the edge of the counter desperately wiping at your top with vigor in efforts to dry it. you had at least got the sticky substance off your skin while your were working at it. you didn’t even notice eren standing there, simply staring, not even knowing what to do now that his friends coerced him into the kitchen. he maneuvered over to the sink and that’s when you noticed his tall figure, your face immediately twisting into an angered expression.

“what do you want now?”

eren turned around with a wet napkin and began coming over to you gingerly. he stumbled over, arm stretched out to begin patting at your top awkwardly with a grumble. “they told me to come and help you.”

“eren get the hell off of me.” you recoiled in panic and vexation, your hand flying up to shoo eren away.

“i’m trying to help you.” he spit out, his breath beginning to get heavy, and you could smell the alcohol on it your nose twitching at the scent, but then again the smell of alcohol was still present on your shirt as well.

“i don’t need your help.” you rolled your eyes as he continued to try and wipe at your shirt stains. the gesture was… unlikely for him, maybe he was feeling guilt curdle inside him? although at the moment you didn’t care, continuing to try to get him out of your vicinity and tend to the accident on you as well.

“can you just-” but you didn’t give him a chance to finish, your frustration getting the best of you and your hand flying across his face. you didn’t even register that you hit him until you saw the way his head flew to the side, tufts of his brown hair flying the opposite direction, the sound of the impact going in one ear and coming out the other just as fast.

he stood still for just a moment trying to process the stinging pain on his left cheek, his thoughts jumbled as the alcohol swam through his system. immediate regret began to dance its way up you as you watched the way anger twinkled in his eyes before he let out a small incredulous laugh. “oh… i’m sorry—” you gasped, and then flinched when eren’s hand flew up to pin the hand that slapped him up against the cabinet door above the counter you were still perched on. “eren, what the fuck? let go of me,” you struggled to get him to let his grip go, his eyes flickering from your face to the water like stains littered on your tank top, then to your legs; spread on either side of him as he stood in between them, his grip unconsciously tightening on your wrist. he went back up to be met with your timid expression that you tried to mask with the furrow of your brows although your lip still quivered, especially when met with the darkened look of eren’s eyes.

“thought that shit was funny, yeah?” he mumbled lowly, shifting a little bit to get somewhat closer to your body as you watched him from above with bird eyes that darted from side to side to watch him cautiously.

you couldn’t lie— you were a little scared, which frightened you that you _were_ scared. you, the only one in your close circle that constantly picked at eren, constantly got into petty arguments with him, and weren’t afraid to constantly call him out on the ridiculous things he would say… you were all of a sudden _scared_? maybe it was his demeanor, you thought to yourself, the way he didn’t rise his voice up at you after you slapped him, much like earlier when you were yelling at him in the bathroom, the way he didn’t shy away from a intimate game with you, the way he was looking you up and down like you were prey— it was all unusual, all frightening to you to see him move like that, not to mention the vice like grip he had on your poor wrists at the moment.

“eren,” you whimpered, moving your hips in an effort to push him away, but your movements only amped him up. he moved your other wrist so that both of yours were gathered in his large hand, then placed his now free hand on the counter beside you. he didn’t even realize the way he was leaning in closer and closer to your neck, until you cringed when you could feel his breath right on your shoulder, panic ensuing once more, especially regarding the fact that your shirt indeed had see through splotches on it, blame the liquid.

“you’ve been trying me all day…” he started, voice low and as if he was talking to your neck, not even looking up at you, his eyes trained to that same spot. “first you were running your mouth about me in the kitchen,”

_he heard that?_

_“_ then you were getting _all_ up in my face in that bathroom, and all those noises you were making when we were playing body shots…”

“eren, just let—”

“and then you’ve been walking around in those little ass shorts, and this top all night..”

you didn’t think he was just talking about you upsetting him anymore.

eren’s hand slid behind your body until his hand found your lower back, scooting you closer to his while maintaining his grip on your wrist, but pulling your hands away from the cabinets. he let his hips circle against yours so you could feel him. “you feel that?” he asked you, his lips now ghosting over the space between your shoulder and neck. “you did that.”

what you can only describe as being some kind of shudder that made your body twitch had ran through you at the feeling of his lips connecting with your skin, the icky feeling of your shirt was barely prevalent with the emotions running through you, more specifically down to your core. his hips stopped meeting yours but his kisses continued upwards until he pressed one to your jaw, nibbling at the skin. “_____,” he breathed out, his eyes still holding that dark haze when they met with yours as you looked down at him.

“let me fuck you good.”

you were giving in.

you were giving in to the boy you supposedly hated, (in your head) you were giving in to all the arguments you ever had with him, you were giving in to the betrayal that your friends might feel when they find out about your endeavors but, _god_ — if eren’s dick straining his sweats didn’t feel so good against you, or if his lips kissing up your neck and staying idle beside your lips didn’t make you just want to turn your head and smash yours against his…

yup, you were giving in.

you turnt your head slightly so that eren’s lips could collide with yours and he reciprocated immediately, finally letting go of your wrists and letting his other hand fall behind you to your ass so he could pull you flush against him, despite the still slight wetness of your shirt rubbing on his. your mouths tasted like all the alcohol from the night but it wasn’t a big deal in your semi-drunken state.

eren tapped your ass to signal for you to wrap your arms around his neck and so you did, him sliding your body off of the counter and then all but throwing you over a little more so that your upper half was looking down at the floor behind while he held onto your legs, carrying you over his shoulder. “eren, put me down if you’re gonna carry me like this i can walk normally!” you hissed loudly slapping his back making him chuckle.

“wouldn’t you be embarrassed if everyone heard you about right now?” eren stopped in his tracks to give you a chance to quiet down before he left the kitchen, and you took that opportunity, mentally shrinking down in his grip out of somewhat chagrin.

eren’s plan was to slip past the living room and go straight towards the stairs, as they were to the left of the living room, and unless the ones occupying it turned around they wouldn’t be able to see the two of you, besides whoever was sat on the couch to the right. eren began walking out of the kitchen, and you prayed nobody was looking, your vision limited to only the floor below you.

you sighed when you felt your body rise a bit, meaning eren made it to the stairs, until  
you jolted at the sound of mikasa voice from her position on the couch, “eren—” but he cut her off quickly with a mere,

“we’ll be back in a minute.”

the trek up the stairs somewhat felt like forever to you, your stomach beginning to flip at the thought of being fucked silly by someone you deemed you hated, the mere idea was pretty outlandish to you, but you knew it was quite real when eren opened the door to a particularly blank room.

of course sat the bed and a nightstand on either side, but the room was lackluster, except for a few generic paintings in a couple corners of the room and a rug detailing the carpet. eren must’ve knew where to go since he was generally close to jean, having been even closer to him and his family during his middle school years.

eren wasted no time throwing you on the bed, your body hitting the surprisingly soft bedspread, and you almost felt bad for the wash it would have to go through when eren was done with you; because you _knew_ he wasn’t gonna be gentle.

he also didn’t waste anytime stripping away at his clothes his shirt already strewn onto the floor and his pants halfway down his legs already, while you on the other hand were already hesitant to take off the messed up garment you were still wearing, and of course eren had to comment on this; “come on, you still wanna sit there smelling like whiskey? take off your shirt.” you rolled your eyes at him and you swore you saw a smirk over his face when you began to pull your tank top over your head, now only sitting there in your undergarments and shorts, criss cross on the bed.

eren strode over and grabbed your jaw harshly, pulling you in for another drunken kiss, his other hand coming up to palm at your breasts while you measly reciprocated his kiss, it being more clashing teeth and tongue then anything. once his lips were removed from yours he let the thumb on your jaw swipe over your bottom lip, pulling it down to reveal your teeth before leaning back in and letting his own teeth nibble the skin beside your ear. “i want you to suck my dick.” he said blatantly, looking at you once he pulled away. you would have never thought; as many times as the two of you would banter back and forth telling each other to 'suck my dick’, never did you think there would ever be a day where he said it literally. “on the floor.” his voice came out more like a command making you side eye him, and cross your arms.

“why should—”

“on the floor.” he repeated, making himself comfortable on the bed he was sat on while you reluctantly slid off the bed to the floor in front of him, your hands on your knees while he pulled down his boxers, his cock slapping against his lower abdomen, sitting pretty. your eyes widened, you weren’t sure what you were expecting; of course eren like many others bragged about his size in a joking manner but you never took him seriously, nevertheless did you take any of your guy friends seriously. he let out a small laugh at your expression before you realized you were staring for a little longer than you should have been. luckily, he didn’t make another snarky remark, instead tapping your cheek with fingers that weren’t wrapped around him, signaling for you to open your mouth. “open up.” he repeated for the second time that night.

“that’s your favorite line, huh?” you huffed, taking him into your hands. he ignored your comment and instead placed his now free hand onto the back of your head ushering you down his length with no caution, causing you to choke slightly, your hand flying up to his knees to steady yourself and push off in the slightest. you made sure your nails were digging into his skin in response, but you weren’t sure if the feeling was even pervasive, as the only sound he let out was a groan when he felt his cock be engulfed by the heat of your mouth. the hand holding your head began gripping your hair and you winced at the newfound pressure although it was soon forgotten when eren began bobbing your head up and down, the feeling of your throat being used running through your whole body.

“yeah,” he moaned out as you began finding your own pace, now taking one of your hands and wrapping them around what you couldn’t reach; mainly so he wouldn’t try to push your limits. “you’re surprisingly good at this,” he choked out, and he looked down at you to catch you glaring right back up at him, a clear grimace on your face.

you pulled away from his dick with a pop and began using your fist to pump him lazily, staring up at him with a bored expression. “you should really watch your mouth when i’m sucking you off.” you retorted making him let out another one of his small chuckles and letting go of his grip on your hair for a second to run his fingers across your cheek, his thumb smoothing over your swollen lips once again.

“you wouldn’t try nothing.”

“don’t count on it.”

and once again his hand returned to your hair ushering you to take him back in your mouth and you did, but this time he was in more control, bucking his hips up into your mouth ardently and throwing his head back as you treated him and pushed him towards his high.

you couldn’t help yourself, the feeling of eren using your throat so carelessly sent a plethora of emotions right to your core, and you let one of your hands drift past your shorts, rubbing yourself through your underwear and feeling how aroused you were, making you let out a small whimper around eren. he looked down at the sound and noticed you touching yourself, biting his lip and slowing his assault on your throat. “you’re enjoying this aren’t you?” he lifted your head up and a line of saliva was connected from his member to your bottom lip, making him smirk. “you dirty slut…”

you were in no position to deny it when you had your hands halfway down your pants, so you just rolled your eyes and connected your mouth back to his tip, giving a particularly hard suck that made him hiss and his hips stutter. “you’re lucky i’m even letting you touch yourself right now…” he groaned out. “now, make me cum.”

and you followed through for the most part, going back down on him, letting your tongue work him up and through, while his head held you right where he wanted to until you felt his seed shoot into the back of your throat making you cough and pull away, swallowing it anyways.

eren panted out and let go of your hair, balancing himself on the bed while using his other hand to rub himself through his orgasm while you climbed onto the bed behind him, beginning to strip your shorts, eren’s eyes following along to watch you pull the fabric over your legs and onto the floor and unclasp your bra, throwing it alongside your shorts. his gaze went down to the wet spot on your underwear and you didn’t miss the way his tongue slipped overtop of his lips. “so you like it when i talk to you like that, hm?” he hummed, pulling up his boxers and shimmying his sweats the rest of the way off his own legs.

eren crawled between your legs, grabbing onto your ankles and pulling your forth so that your head hit the pillow and you were now under him, his hands making their way to your thighs, grabbing and palming at them harshly before making his way to the wet patch on your panties.“i bet you can’t wait until i fuck this little cunt of yours.” he murmurs pressing his fingers against your clit making your legs squeeze around his sides, a small gasp eliciting from you.

you moved your hand down to try and help your relieve some of the ache inside of you but eren was quicker; grabbing your wrist once more and slamming into the bed, shaking his head at you while you lolled your head back and let your hips rise up in anticipation. “look how greedy…” he taunted.

“jesus, eren, do something if you’re not gonna let me,” you whined, jutting your hips into the air causing eren to snicker but begin to pull down your underwear anyways. you let out a breath of relief at the feeling of the cool air hitting your wet pussy, and that breath was brought right back, getting caught in your throat when you felt eren’s fingers slide against your folds.

“you’re so wet… if i knew i could get you like this i would’ve fucked you a long time ago.” he finally slid a finger into you and you sighed deeply, but that one finger wasn’t enough and eren’s pace was tortuously slow.

“eren, please,”

“you’re begging already?” he smirked down at you and continued to pump his one stupid finger in and out of you slowly and you whined, your hips moving up in down trying to make yourself feel more full. “beg me some more then, ask for another finger, and be nice.”

you put an arm over your forehead and furrowed your eyebrows, looking angrily at eren. you knew you couldn’t find for dominance with eren, especially with the way he was acting with you at the moment, but you didn’t want to beg either; yet how else would you get your pleasure? you had to put your pride aside for a minute and beg. “eren, please.”

eren scoffed and raised an eyebrow at you. “that’s all? i could stop right—”

“fuck, eren, please add another finger, please?” you huffed, and eren rolled his eyes at you but added another finger making you groan and clench around the digits. “yes, yes…”

eren made himself comfortable, leaning down on the bed and positioning himself somewhat beside you, his palm supporting his head and your leg trapped underneath his armpit now, while he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of you until he curled them and made you buck your hips into the air. “uh huh, right there!” you yelled out when he hit your sweet spot.

eren moved his fingers away from the spot and continued his normal pace causing your hand to fly down grab his wrist. “eren, go back!” you cried out and he ignored your pleads.

“you can do better begging.”

my god, what did he _want_ from you?

“eren, oh my god, please just do that again.”

“not good enough.”

“eren—”

“you don’t sound like you really want it.”

this boy was gonna be the death of you.

“i want your fingers… please, hit that spot again,” you twisted his wrist so his fingers would point upwards inside of you again. “right there, eren… please, for me?” you begged him, letting your hips grind down into his fingers and you almost choked out when you felt them hit that same spot. you were so close, you could feel that bubbly feeling in your stomach and your jaw dropped open, you were so close, you were so close you were—

he stopped.

he _fucking_ stopped.

“eren!” you screamed your claws once again digging into his wrist with a sob. “why, why, i was almost there!”

“i know.” he said blatantly, watching you squirm from beside him that same bored expression you had earlier detailing his face tauntingly.

“then go!” you sobbed and slapped at his upper arm repeatedly until you felt his hand back in your hair tugging harshly, your head jerking back and him now closer to your face. “please…” you felt like you were saying for the umpteenth time that night.

he leaned towards your ear, letting his hand loosen from your head. “talk to me nicely before i leave you here to get yourself off.” he mumbled before letting his fingers continue to drive inside of you while your hips pushed down to meet them to build up that same feeling from earlier, this time eren not stopping until you let out a scream of his name, your eyes rolling to the back of your head and you creaming on his fingers, your juices coating them, causing a lewd sound to elicit as he pulled them out.

your chest heaved up and down as you tried to catch your breath, but you were quickly forced to breath through your nose when eren’s wet fingers entered your mouth making you taste your own release. “suck,” he told you, and you were too tired to try to do anything slick back, letting your tongue swirl around them and pulling off giving him the opportunity to come down and kiss you, slipping in his tongue quickly so he could taste you as well. “good job.” he watched as your body still convulsed slightly from your orgasm but that didn’t stop him from pulling you by your waist and flipping your body over effortlessly.

“’m gonna fuck you _so_ stupid.”

eren wastes no time pulling down his boxers for the second time and kicking them away while you raised your hips just wanting him buried inside of you as soon as possible. he came up behind you, using his palm to push down your back some more until it was arched completely, running his hand back up your spine and giving your ass a good slap. he rubs his dick against your folds teasingly, waiting until you let out a whimper to push his head in slowly, both of you groaning simultaneously. “fuck,” eren sighs, continuing to push himself in until he bottomed out. “so tight,”

eren begins to pull in and out of you slowly, getting used to the feeling of your walls wrapped around him, his face scrunched up in pleasure much likes yours, your hands gripping the sheets so tightly and you couldn’t help but moan out eren’s name. he snaked his hand up to your neck, leaning forward so he was pressed against your back until he pulled you up so you were flush against him. he began to pound into you more fervently, your ass clapping against his lower abdomen, the two of you moaning out together.

“shit,” eren kissed your shoulder and bit down slightly harder making you wince against him and his hands tighten around your neck tantalizingly. “you like when i fuck you like this? when i use you like this?” his lips returned to the spot he bit, sucking a hard mark and then coming back up, pulling you against him harder while he fucked into you harder. you tried to suck in a breath but his grip around your throat was strong, so your jaw hung open no air coming in until you tapped eren’s thigh causing him to release his grip so you could suck in a breath. he resorted to give you a break, his hand going up until they had you opening your mouth up so he could place his fingers in your mouth, holding it open and spitting into it making you whimper and clench around him. he pulled the digits out and let his hand trail back up your hair for the umpteenth time and pulling your head to the side so your neck was bare to him, letting him suck dark marks into your soft skin while he drilled you.

“cause you’re a whore for shit like this, right? letting me spit in your mouth like that…"and the words coming out of his mouth made his hips stutter and groan, him finally letting your body fall back into an arch while he moved his hands to your hips and pulled you back on him while he fucked into you more, nails digging into your skin, and you could already see the bruises you would have the day after. the pleasure quickly was becoming too much, the feeling of eren’s saliva sitting on your tongue, the way each one of his strokes his so deep inside of you, the way he treated you so roughly all had tears collecting in the corners until you were screaming for the second time that night, your hand gripping impossibly tight at the sheets and one flying backwards trying to find eren’s thigh to grab at as well while your orgasm crashed over you again abruptly.

"eren!” you sobbed out letting eren pull the hand that was searching for his leg back so your head was slightly lifted off the bed, your breasts bouncing with each of his thrusts.

“fuck, ’m gonna cum..” eren panted, feeling your walls pulse around him as you came, soaking him even further. his forehead was sweaty and causing the flyaways in the front of his bun to stick to his forehead as well as his abs to glisten in the slightest from behind you.

“cum inside me…” you blabbered out, jaw still strung open from the pleasure flooding your body.

eren hissed as he felt himself climax as well, cumming inside you and filling you up, his movements stopping and his chest resting against your back, one hand on the bed to hold him up over you. once he was a little calmed he slid out of you and spread one of your cheeks to watch his cum attempt to drip out of you, but he stopped it, using his fingers to push it back inside of you, his mouth in an 'o’ shape as he watched it, feeling himself already feeling hard again, and he _still_ wasn’t satisfied yet. “’m not done yet,” he heaved out and watched as your hips fell to the bed. “one more round.”

“am i that good?” you said with your finger pulling down your bottom lip as he dragged your hips down to the edge of the bed and turned your body over harshly. seeing your fucked out face in front of him was such a turn on, tear streaks down the side of your face, your lips swollen and a crease between your brows from eren’s constant onslaught.

“shut the fuck up.” eren slipped right back into you, feeling his own cum around him that he forgot about for a brief moment. he thrusts into you harder, making your body jolt repeatedly, your tits bouncing and him grabbing onto one, twirling his fingers around your nipple before grabbing at you breast hard making you hiss and grab his upper arm, dragging your nails down it.

“make me.” you snapped back with your nail still embedded in his skin.

eren gave you a surprised look at your retaliation and snaked his hand around your throat once more. “you got some nerve talking to me like that when i just fucked your lights out.”

you twisted your face and took it upon yourself to spit at him, your saliva landing on his cheek and he gave you a look of shock making you smirk at him until his eyes glowered over, his hand around your throat coming up to slap your face like you did to him earlier, and in the same manner your head flew to the side. luckily, he didn’t slap you too hard but you could still feel the stinging sensation filling up the side of your face. “fuck is wrong with you?”

“fuck you!” you retorted as he wiped your spit on your sternum and slapped away the hand that was clawing at his upper arm.

“aren’t you already doing that dumbass?” and he gave you a brief reminder, his hips bucking up into you harshly making you let out a gasp. “i guess you forgot.”

you let your hand fly over your mouth when eren’s cock brushed over that same spot from earlier as he lifted your hips slightly to try to get a deeper position in efforts to cum, but you were steps ahead of him; your stomach turning as his dick hit your g-spot again and again, your vision hazing over as you climaxed for the third time, no noise even coming from your throat, eren only knowing from the way your body began twitching and the way you clamped around him.

although, that didn’t stop his pace, him essentially overstimulating you.

he rode you through your high and beyond, the feeling of your wetness around him mixed with his own cum edging him forward trying to reach his own high. the feeling of his pelvis rubbing against your clit once he lowered his hips had you trying to crawl away from the overstimulation as he leaned over you feeling how close he was. “_____…” eren puffed, leaning into your neck as he continued to drill into you. “god, ’m gonna cum again…”

you couldn’t even respond, trying to keep in your own cries as tears streamed down your face again while eren groaned against your neck, the vibrations being felt through your chest. his hips stuttered once more but this time he pulled out, rubbing himself a few times until his cum sputtered onto your chest and stomach, another moan being let out from him followed by another large huff of breath before he collapsed onto the bed beside you. “god… _____.” you couldn’t even respond, your body still shaking slightly and your eyes closed while you continued to let out small snivels and whines. his eyes trailed over to you, looking at the dried tear stains on your face, the hickeys splattered across your neck, his cum painting your chest and stomach, the bruises on your hips, your swollen clit and puffy pussy, and his cum slicked near your entrance. “i fucked you up.”

eren got up and in record time came back with a wet rag that you could care less about where he got it from. he wiped you up, the feeling of the warm water comforting you, your body finally calmed down. you sat up once he left the room once more and looked around, quickly realizing you couldn’t put back on your dirtied shirt. you sighed and realized you would have to go back downstairs to grab one where your bag filled with your belongings was. eren came back in the room and grabbed your underwear and shorts for you, handing you the ladder and stuffing your panties into his pocket.

“what are you doing?” you asked looking at the undergarment hanging out of his sweats that he had put on earlier before leaving the room.

“keeping these.” he smirked at you while you sat there with a pout.

“eren, i need those, i can’t go down there… my bra and shirt are dirty and i need to grab clo–,”

“i’ll go grab all your stuff for you.”

“i still need my underwear.” eren ignored you, shuffling out the room and heading back downstairs. once again, pretty fast, he came back in the room handing you your bag. “i’m gonna take a quick shower…” you looked up at eren who was still eyeing you, his eyes flickering to various parts of your still bare body. “are they awake?”

“everyone’s knocked but armin, mikasa and surprisingly hitch, i thought she would’ve passed out by now. i’m pretty sure they heard us judging by the way they looked at me.”

“oh…” you looked down at your bag and felt a little better about the confrontation you would have to face tomorrow. “…can you wait for me?” you asked hesitantly, eren’s eyes gleaming at your question.

“yeah, i’ll wait.”

❀ ❀ ❀

you were now changed out, eren having thrown the sheets and your clothes into jean’s wash, which now gave you a good idea of how close he actually was to your friend, despite how much they argued much like you and eren. “you good?” eren asked, laying on the bed with a new pair of bedding on top, him laying on the duvet.

“yeah…”

“you sure? you’re walking funny.” you flipped him off and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. “you ready to go back downstairs and pretend this never happened?” he asked you a slight edge to his voice even though you knew he meant it in a joking manner.

“wait, can we talk about all this first?” you turned your body to eren. “so are we still gonna pretend we hate each other or whatever? or are we cool now?”

eren pondered on your question for a minute. “depends, do you still want everyone to think we hate each other, or do you genuinely want to be cool? i mean i just fucked the sh–”

“eren, shut up.” you cut him off quickly with a raise of your hand. “we can talk to the ones who are up right now because they’re obviously gonna ask questions, especially hitch…”

“so what? everyone else is just gonna see us become buddy buddy?”

“we’re obviously still gonna argue, eren, that isn’t gonna change because of your ass… i just won’t pretend i hate you so much.”

“so you were pretending to hate me?”

“you’re the one who wanted to fuck me.”

“and you went along with it.”

“this is why i hate you.”

“i thought you were pretending?”

“i wasn’t.”

an awkward silence loomed over the two of you before you both burst out into laughter that died down quickly. “you’re so stupid.” you said before standing up. “c'mon, let’s go.”

as the two of you headed downstairs you first headed for the kitchen to drink some water before you were gonna knock out on the couch, hitch already in there bent over the sink.

“you okay?” you asked her as you headed for the fridge.

“no, my head hurts like crazy… i took a little nap and when i woke up my head was _pounding_.”

“it was all that alcohol.” you chuckled, plucking a cold water bottle from the fridge.

“yeah? and was it all that alcohol that made you go fuck jaeger? i mean i know i said he was cute… i think, but–”

“you heard that?” your eyes widened as you turned around towards her, a smile tugging at her lips.

“honey, i think we all did, half of us just tried to block it out with the movie.”

you slapped your hand against your forehead, your initial plan to fall asleep on the couch then pretend nothing happened wasn’t even available anymore.

“jean’s gonna kill me.” you muttered before opening your water bottle and taking a swig of the liquid that cooled your sore throat.

“yup, jean’s gonna kill you.” and you could only glare at hitch because, well… she was right.

“i’m blaming it on that stupid whiskey if he asks.” you said before walking out the kitchen.

“you can’t blame all your problems on alcohol!” hitch replied before you turned the corner with a shake of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr for all my works; @eremiie <3.


End file.
